


Love Wins

by Colossus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: Will okuldaki kutlamalara o t-shirt ile katılmak istemiyordur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geçen sene Amerikada eşcinsel evliliklerin yasallaştırılması zamanında yazmıştım sanıyorum. Eğer bir yanlışım yoksa. Zaten başlığı bunu anlatıyor. Kısacık bir şey zaten şuraya bırakayım dedim. :)

****

**Love Wins**

_Sissy The Walk - RuPaul_

 “Hayır, hayır! Onu değil bunu giymelisin!”

Rissa elinde tuttuğu mor t-shirtü Will Graham’a atıp çekmeceleri karıştırmaya devam ettiğinde pencereden içeriye giren şarkıya ayak uydurmaya başladı. Will adeta suratına atılan yıllanmış üstü düzeltirken hayatında asla giymeyeceği t-shirte şöyle bir bakıp onu yatağının üstündeki giysilerden oluşan gökkuşağının üzerine bıraktı.

“Normal bir şey giyemez miyim?”

Rissa kan donduran bir bakışla ona döndüğünde cevabı alan Will elini alnına götürüp mırıldandı,

“Lütfen beni rezil etme.”

Tekrar dolaba dönen kıvırcık saçlı kadın elinde askılı pembe bluzu sallayarak “Ben mi?” diye sordu.

“Lütfen Will, ben hiç öyle bir şey yapar mıyım?”

Will başını hayır anlamında sallarken genç kadının suratını görmüyordu, eğer görebilseydi cevabın daha farklı olduğunu anlayacaktı.

***

Rissa dolabın derinliklerinden çıkardığı koyu bordo kutuyla sevinç çığlığı atarak Will’e döndü. Will bu çığlığın hiçbir zaman iyi bir şeyle sonuçlanmadığını biliyor, bu yüzden derin bir nefes alarak kendisini gelecek olan büyük şeye hazırladı.

“Bunu buraya üç ay önce koymuştum ve sen hala bunu açmamışsın!”

Will kaşlarını çatarak ona uzatılan kutuyu alırken hafif tozlanmış kutunun kapağını açtı. İçinden çıkan şeyi görünce kaşlarını kaldırarak başını sağa sola sallamaya başladı.

“Oh, hayır, hayır! Bunu giyeceğimi düşünüyorsan delirmiş olmalısın Riss?”

Kıvırcık saçlarını düzelten _Riss_ gülümsemesini iyice genişlettikten sonra yatağa oturmuş genç adamın omzuna bir şaplak attıktan sonra konuşmaya başladı.

“İlk önce bu okuldaki en gay adam sensin. İkinci olarak da her zaman çok uç bir şey yapmak istediğini söylüyordun işte büyük fırsat. Üçüncü ve son olarak sen o adama âşıksın. Bunu yapmalısın. Bu son senen Will! 

Will hiç ikna olmamış kutudan çıkarttığı t-shirtü kaldırıp acıyla Rissa’ya baktı. Pembe t-shirtün üstünde _Ben gayim ve Profesör Hannibal Lecter’a aşığım_ yazıyordu.

“Bunu giydikten sonra mezun olamayabilirim.”

“Her türlü olacağını biliyorsun Will abartma. En fazla… En fazla kalabalığın içinde seni öper.”

“Oh evet. Kesinlikle öyle yapar. Buna emin olabilirsin Rissa.”

Rissa eğilerek selam verirken “hadi daha giyineceğim” dedi ve odadan uçarak çıktı.

Will bunu yaptığına pişman olacağını biliyordu ama yine de kalbi yapmasını emrediyorken hazırlanmaya başladı.

***

Öğrenciler berrak gökyüzünün altında şarkılara eşlik ediyordu ve her köşede sevgi dağıtılıyorken büyük festival alanında gülümsemeyen tek bir kişi bile yoktu. Herkes neşeli, bir şeyleri başarmanın verdiği gururla orada duruyor, yaşadıklarını ve var olduklarını haykırıyorken yüzlerce kişi onlara destek oluyordu.

Gökkuşağının her rengi birbirine sarılmıştı ve herkes mutluluktan mest olmuş bir haldeydi. Hayatları boyunca dışlanmışlar, ezilmişlerken şimdi savaşı kazanmış ve zaferlerini kutluyorlardı.

Will iki tane kırmızı plastik bardağı masadan alırken biraları dağıtan kız üzerinde t-shirte bakıp gülümsedi ve _bol şans_ diye mırıldandı. Will gülümseyerek Rissa’nın yanına geri dönüyorken üstündeki yazıları okuyan herkes ya alkış tutuyor ya da ona yapabileceğini söylüyorlardı.

O kadar kolay olsaydı diye düşündü Will, bunu yıllar önce yapardı.

Rissa elindeki telefonuna bakıyor ve sırıtıyordu. Başını kaldırıp Will’i gördüğünde “T-shirt yazın, okulda çabuk yayılmış. Sonunda popüler çocuk sen olacaksın.”

Will gözlerini devirerek yerine oturdu.

“Bazen çok komik oluyorsun Rissa. Ama sadece _bazen..._ ”

***

_Cher - Believe_

Saatler su gibi akıp geçiyordu. Kimsenin de bundan bir şikâyeti yoktu zaten ama zaman ilerledikçe Will t-shirtü giymekle aptallık ettiğini anlamaya başlamıştı. En sonunda ayağa kalkıp bardağını merdivenlerin kenarına bırakarak konuştu,

“Bu saçmalıktan başka bir şey değildi. Üstümü değiştirmeye gidiyorum ben-”

“Oh, hayır.”

“Ne var Rissa?! İyi bir şey olacakmış gibi bunu giydim. Ne bekliyordum ki yani, buraya gelip beni öpmesini mi?”

Rissa gergin bir sırıtışla mırıldandı “Ona hayır değil,”  Will’in arkasını göstererek “O’na, _oh hayır._ ”

Will etrafında oluşan sessizliğin ve bakışların anlamını biliyordu. O an sadece üstünü çıkarıp oradan koşarak uzaklaşmak istese de yavaşça arkasını dönüp âşık olduğu adama baktı.

Hannibal Lecter kahverengi gözlerini, karşısında duran genç maviliklere dikerken herkesin duyabileceği şekilde mırıldandı,

“Sizi öpmemi mi istiyorsunuz Bay Graham?”

“Hayır-”

“Hım, yani sizi öpmemi istemiyorsunuz?”

“Evet, yani hayır… Öpmenizi istiyorum ama-”

Hannibal karşısında duran genç adamı boynundan yakalayarak hızlıca kendine çekti ve dudaklarına eğilerek herkesin çıldırmasına neden oldu. İnsanlar alkışlıyor, çalıyor, birçok kişide resimlerini çekiyorken Will’in kalbi adeta duracak kadar hızlı atıyordu.

Mavi gözlü adam bayılmak üzereyken Hannibal onu bırakıp tekrar dikleşti ve kimsenin fark etmediği derin bir nefes aldı. Biraz önce belki de yıllardır beklediği anı yaşamıştı ve bunu bir sürü öğrencisinin önünde yapmıştı.

“Yarın saat on iki de odamda olun Bay Graham.”

Will küçük bir _evet_ mırıldandıysa da şuan hiçbir şeyin farkında değildi. Tek bildiği o eşcinseldi ve Hannibal Lecter’a âşıktı. 

**Son**


End file.
